1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of vent window devices for motor vehicles and straps for securing items, and more specifically to a holding apparatus for use on a vehicle such as a post-1985 Jeep, having a flexible plastic side window and an anchoring projection secured along its perimeter edge by a zipper, series of snaps, or other fastener which can be progressively opened to release a portion such as a corner of the window, the holding apparatus including two elastic strap members, one longer and one shorter, both attached to a ring member for locking into an anchor projection below the window and a spring-biased clip, on each strap member for gripping the perimeter edge of the freed window portion to pull it down and double it over the remainder of the window to create a vent opening while releasably holding the freed portion against closure and against flapping in the air passing over the vehicle while the vehicle is moving, the longer strap member opening the window enough to create a smaller vent opening and the shorter strap member opening the window enough to create a larger vent opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been straps with clips at their ends for securing various types of objects.
Brandenburg, U.S. Pat. No. 382,287, issued on May 1, 1888, discloses a carriage curtain fixture for holding a curtain taut and positioned across a carriage window. The fixture includes an elastic strap held in the sheath or hem of the curtain. A fastener is attached to each end of the strap, and a plate is folded over the fastener. A clasp with a looped end passes through the plate and fastener to bind them together. A problem with Brandenburg is that the fastener is relatively complex and expensive. Another problem is that use of the strap and fastener to hold open a venting portion of a flexible window is not disclosed.
Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,093, issued on May 22, 1923, teaches a slack take-up device for electric iron cords. Axially divided tube segments fit around an electric cord at two points. A spring clip snaps over each tube segment to hold its divided portions in place around the cord, and each clip hooks to an end of a resilient member, to urge the two points toward each other. A problem with Carlson is that, once again, the use of the strap and clipped tube segments to hold open a venting portion of a flexible window is not taught. Another problem is that the divided tube segments are not configured to grip a flexible window edge.
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 1,528,712, issued on Mar. 3, 1925, reveals a radiator cover sheet holder for automobiles. A flexible cover sheet is placed over a radiator to shield it from freezing temperatures. A rope is placed over the cover sheet and a fastening and tensioning device secures each end of the rope to a hood handle common on automobiles of that era. The fastening and tensioning device includes a tubular housing containing a coil spring, a shaft extending through one end of the housing and through the spring to attach to the far end of the spring. A line tied to a hook extends from the shaft. The other end of the housing is closed and a hook protrudes outwardly therefrom. The spring pulls the two hooks toward each other and thereby creates tension in the rope to hold the cover sheet in place. The same general structure and function are provided in Lummis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,950, issued on Feb. 1, 1966. Problems with Ward and Lummis are the same as those recited for Carlson.
Oakey, U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,298, issued on Nov. 24, 1931, discloses a sheet holder for beds. The holder includes an elongate strip of flexible material, designed to be folded over itself and stitched, thereby forming an elongate pocket. Buttons are spaced longitudinally on the opposite faces of the strip and adjacent to one edge of the strip. Grommets are spaced longitudinally on the remaining edge, and a reinforcing member extends through the pocket and is positioned between the buttons and grommet members. The buttons are adapted to engage button holes in a pair of sheets, and the grommets are adapted to engage fasteners for attaching the strip to a bed frame or mattress. A problem with Oakey is that it is complex, in addition to the problems identified for Carlson.
Dobrikin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,524, issued on Jul. 11, 1961, teaches a tarpaulin hold-down strap such as for use on beds of trucks. The strap includes an elastic tube having a pin element extending diametrically through each end. A hook element is secured to each pin element and extends outwardly beyond the opposite ends of the tube. A non-stretchable member longer than the tube is positioned within the tube and secured to the pins to limit the elastic extension of the tube. Several of these straps connect eyelets in the edges of the tarpaulin to the truck body. Again the problems of Carlson are presented.
Simon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,064, issued on Jun. 27, 1967, reveals a tying mechanism for securing the free end of a trunk lid to a trunk wall, for tying the lid down against an oversized load. The mechanism includes a rope or line member having a hook at each end for securing to the lid and trunk wall, and a slack gathering device. Simon presents the problems of Carlson.
Kleine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,329, issued on Feb. 26, 1991, teaches a boat cover sheet having loops periodically attached along its edges. A series of tie-down cords are also provided, one for each cover sheet loop. Each cord is extensible and has a ring at one end for engaging one of the loops and a hook at the other end for engaging the boat trailer frame. The problems of Carlson are again presented.
Long, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,922, issued on Oct. 22, 1991, discloses a device for easing the pressure of a motor vehicle safety belt against a driver or passenger. The device includes a cord which has a suction cup at one end for releasably attaching to the windshield or a side window, and a clip at the other end for securing to the belt shoulder strap. The length of the cord is adjustable for the proper tension. The same problems are presented.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a two strap apparatus designed to hold a portion of a vehicle flexible window open to create an air vent of either of two different sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can be secured to the existing vehicle structure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is easy to install and to remove and is reliable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.